Super Spongy Family Guy Brothers
by BIG BOWSER
Summary: Spongebob and Mario with a pinch of Family Guy


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spongebob, Mario, or Family Guy

Setting #1: Sandy's tree dome

Spongebob: "Hey, Sandy?"

Sandy: "What is it Spongebob?"

Spongebob: "You wanted to show me something?"

Sandy: "Oh, right. Come in Spongebob."

Spongebob: "What is it?"

Sandy: "It's an interdimensional traveling machine."

Spongebob: "What does it do?"

Sandy: "You step in side of it and it teleports you to another dimension."

Spongebob: "Can we try it?"

Sandy: "Of course. Let's get in."

(BLZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT)

Setting #2: Mario's house

Spongebob: "Where are we?"

Mario: "Mamma mia!"

Luigi: "How the hell did they get in here?"

Sandy: "Howdy. I'm Sandy!"

Mario: "Do you work for Bowser?"

Spongebob: "Who's Bowser?"

Yoshi: "Why is there a squirrel and a sponge in your living room?"

Sandy: "We came here from Bikini Bottom."

Mario: "I've never heard of Bikini Bottom."

Toad: "Mario! Bowser's got Peach!"

Spongebob: "So? Bowser's got a piece of fruit. What's the big deal?"

Mario: "She is not a piece of fruit!"

Sandy: "Can we help find your Peach?"

Mario: "(sighs) I guess."

Spongebob: "Yippee!"

Luigi: "But Bowser is dangerous! He'll tear the Sponge in half!"

Mario: "I'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on him."

Spongebob: "I know Karate."

Sandy: "My Karate is WAY better than yours!"

Luigi: "Shut up!"

Mario: "Let's go find Peach!"

Sandy: "I still don't get why he's so attached to a piece of fruit."

Mario: "I'm going to say this one more time. SHE IS NOT A PIECE OF FRUIT!"

Yoshi: "She's a princess."

Spongebob: "A fruit princess. Very weird."

Mario: "Aye aye aye."

Luigi: "Let's just go already."

Setting #3: Bowser's Castle

Peach: "Doesn't this get old?"

Bowser: "A little. But I know my plan will work this time!"

Peach: "As if."

Bowser: "You do realize that your little friend isn't here yet."

Peach: "He'll be here."

Stewie: "Can we blow her up yet?"

Bowser: "We're not blowing up Peach!"

Peter: "I'm Peter Griffin!"

Stewie: "How did he get in here?"

Bowser: "Who is he?"

Stewie: "My father."

Bowser: "That fat bastard?"

Stewie: "I know, right?"

Meg: "Stewie, I found your… HOLY SWISS CHEESE!" (faints)

Bowser: "What's her problem?"

Stewie: "She's afraid of monsters."

Lois: "Stewie, where the hell are we? You better come home this instant!"

Stewie: "Blast it! Bowser, keep the weapons I gave you. Destroy Mario & Luigi! Oh and could you also destroy Meg?"

Bowser: "I hate it when I have to get other people to make my weapons."

Spongebob: "Surrender Peach this instant!"

Bowser: "Hold on. I've gotta kill Meg first."

(Bowser fires his raygun at Meg and shoots her straight in heart)

Bowser: "She's dead. Now where was I? Oh right. Puny Sponge you will never save Peach."

Mario: "I hope I'm not late. (sniffs) and why does it smell like shit in here?"

Peter: "My bad."

Mario: "Stand over there Spongebob. I'll handle this!"

Bowser: "Stand back! I have hi-tech weaponry. I could kill you in an instant!"

Peter: "Um… Bowser?"

Bowser: "What?"

Peter: "I kind of went #2 on your foot."

Bowser: "Ew! Peter!"

Spongebob: "I got this!"

Sandy: "Spongebob, no!"

Mario: "I'm not gonna have some puny yellow sponge steal my job! I'll save you Peach!"

Spongebob: "Hi-yah!"

Mario: "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Bowser: "You knocked me over! Ow my balls! You win. Take Peach."

Spongebob: "Yay! Wait, where is she?"

Peach: "I'm over here!"

Spongebob: "Wait. You're not a piece of fruit."

Mario: "That's what I kept trying to tell you!"

Peach: "Thank you Spongebob!"

Spongebob: "All in a day's work. Speaking of work I gotta get back to the Krusty Krab!"

Peach: "Bye Spongebob."

Mario: "You know he's gay right?"

Peach: "Yeah. I know. Don't worry about it. You're the only guy for me."

Sandy: "I gotta get back to the treedome."

Peter: "Me too."

Setting #1: Sandy's treedome

Peter: "Nice place you got here."

Sandy: "What the? You're not supposed to be here!"

Peter: "Free country."

Sandy: "Free country? We're in the middle of the ocean!"

Peter: "Close enough."

Sandy: "You… Get out!"

Peter: "I can't breathe underwater."

Sandy: "Fine, What dimension are you from?"

Peter: "The pizza dimension!"

Sandy: "OK, get in."

Peter: "Yay!"

(BLZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT)

Pizza 1: "Oh crap! How did he get here?"

Peter: "Yay! Endless pizza buffet!"

Pizza 1: "No don't eat me! I'm too young to be eaten!"

(CHOMP)

Peter: "Yummy yummy in my tummy!"


End file.
